Chocolate
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Biar kita rasakan bersama manisnya coklat yang meleleh di hati ini./ Oneshoot


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: **

**(1)** Chocolate Dango and tea

**Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia**

**(2)** Chocolate book and stuborness

**Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGardeen**

**(3) **A cup of chocolate and smile

**Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loksar**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

.

**Chocolate**

_Biar kita rasakan bersama manisnya coklat yang meleleh di hati ini._

.

.

**First**

~Setusuk dango coklat dan secangkir teh.

Pertama kali Lucy bertemu pemuda itu saat dirinya tengah berlarian mencari tempat berteduh di tengah hujan bulan februari enam tahun yang lalu.

Kaki jenjang gadis manis itu melangkah cepat. Menipaki jalanan basah yang tergenangi air hujan senja, tepat setelah dirinya meninggalkan sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu. Rambut pirang gadis itu terasa lembab oleh air hujan yang terakumulasi butiran salju bewarna putih. Nafas gadis itu sedikit memburu, namun seulas senyum kecil terbingkai di sudut bibir ranum miliknya, begitu permata coklat nan indahnya mendapati sebuah kedai dango kecil yang terbuat dari kayu berdiri dengan kokohnya di pinggir jalan yang sering ia lewati.

Gadis itu tak dapat menyangkal, walau hampir tiap hari dirinya melewati jalan setapak yang cukup luas dan mendapati kedai itu telah berdiri sejak lama, ini pertama kalinya gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu mengunjungi kedai mungil yang terlihat hangat di matanya.

" _Iraishimase_~"

Suara ceria menyapanya tepat sesaat setelah kakinya memasuki kedai yang berpintukan sebuah spanduk putih dengan tulisan kanji di dalamnya.

" Mau pesan apa? " Suara gadis kecil yang barusan ia dapati kehadirannya menarik penuh perhatiannya.

" Emm..." Gadis cantik itu menimang-nimang sebentar. " Dua tusuk dango dan segelas ocha, ya.. " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

_" Haik_. Mohon ditunggu, dan silahkan mencari tempat duduk, nanti biar Wendy antarkan! "

Lucy terkikik pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Cara bicara gadis kecil barusan jadi mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya yang kini tinggal di Osaka.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis itu melangkah masuk mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk ia duduki.

.

Mungkin hari ini dia tidak beruntung.

Kalimat itu terus diucapkannya berkali-kali dalam hati. Sudah hampir lima menit ia berdiri di sudut kedai itu, mencari tempat kosong yang bahkan hingga sekarang tak ia dapati.

Dan sialnya, hujan diluar yang ia harapkan segera reda, malah jatuh semakin deras.

" _A-ano... Sumimasen_, biar Wendy carikan tempat duduk lain. _Hontou ni gomenasai_! "

" Tidak apa-apa, Wendy_-chan_. " Lucy tersenyum kecil. " Aku bisa menunggu kok. "

"_ D-demo_.. "

" Sungguh, jangan sungkan-"

" Kau butuh tempat duduk,_ Onna_? "

Suara baraton milik seorang pemuda menarik perhatian keduanya. Kini Lucy dapati seorang pemuda berambut _spiky_ dengan warna merah muda. Ya, merah muda. Tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

" A-aku-"

" Kebetulan ada satu kursi kosong di meja tempatku duduk, kau boleh duduk disana kalau tidak sungkan. " Tawar pemuda itu dengan ramah.

" _Nii-san_.. " Kini Wendy _gadis kecil itu_ yang gantian berbicara. Menatap pemuda yang tengah bicara pada Lucy dengan penuh ucapan terimakasih.

" Bagaimana? " Pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

" B-baiklah. " Daripada berdiri selama berjam-jam menunggu hujan? " Tidak ada salahnya. " Lanjut Lucy tersenyum.

" _A-a... Arigatou_ Natsu_-nii_! " Suara manis Wendy terdengar kembali. Menarik perhatian Lucy yang kini tengah menaruh sepiring dango dan teh miliknya di atas meja kayu milik kedai itu. Panggilan yang barusan gadis bersurai biru tua itu ucapkan membuat Lucy bertanya.

_' Jadi itu namanya? '_

" Tak masalah, Wendy. " Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum lebar. " Sana kembali bekerja. Mira mungkin membutuhkan bantuanmu! "

" _H-haik_! " Dan tak lama setelahnya, Wendy melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Membuat pemuda yang tengah tersenyum itu membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Lucy yang sedaritadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Zrek.

Kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya ditarik perlahan oleh pemuda itu. Membuat Lucy sedikit gugup. Lagipula siapa yang tidak gugup saat duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda asing yang barusan kau kenal gara-gara insiden ' _tak dapat tempat duduk_ '.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sesaat setelah pemuda yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya kembali sibuk dengan makanan yang telah pemuda itu pesan. Tanpa tau harus berbuat apalagi, Lucy hanya memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan dari balik kaca berembun yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Di sudut kedai tempat mereka berada.

" Di sini tempat favoritku. "

Suara pemuda itu mendadak terdengar. Membuat Lucy seketika menengok ke arahnya.

" A-apa? " Tanya gadis itu ragu.

" Walau kedai ini terlihat kecil. Namun tempatnya benar-benar nyaman. Iya 'kan? " Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Lucy. Membuat gadis itu menganggukkan kepala. " Apalagi di sini. Tenang. Saat-saat begini paling enak makan dango dan minum teh sambil memandang hujan dari balik jendela. " Pemuda itu tertawa pelan.

" I-iya.. " Lucy kembali mengangguk malu.

" Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya? " Tanya pemuda itu.

" T-tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kedai ini. " Jawabnya jujur. " T-tapi... Aku sering melewatinya 'sih tiap pulang sekolah. "

" Benarkah? " Pemuda itu bertanya lagi. " Pantas aku sering melihatmu melewati jalan itu-" Jarinya menunjuk jalan basah yang ada di luar kedai tempat mereka berada." -Tiap sore. "

" Kau selalu kesini tiap hari? " Gadis itu menyelamati dirinya sendiri dalam hati yang pada akhirnya dapat berbicara lancar dan masuk dalam pembicaraan yang mulai terasa menyenangkan itu.

" Hampir. " Jawab pemuda itu singkat. " Ah- aku lupa.. Namaku Natsu. Kau? " Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Aku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia... Senang berkenalan, Natsu-san. "

.

.

Tanpa terasa, hari telah berlalu. Musim telah berganti. Tahun telah terlewati.

Kini Natsu dan dirinya tengah terdiam di tempat yang sama. Di tanggal yang sama. Di waktu yang sama. Dan di kedai yang sama pula.

Keduanya tersenyum menatap jalanan bersalju yang biasa mereka pandang dari balik jendela berembun di bulan Februari itu.

" Hujan lagi... " Lucy bergumam pelan selagi kepalanya tengah bertopang pada tangan kanannya. Mantel coklat berbulu miliknya terasa hangat membekap tubuh semampainya. Rambut pirang nan halus miliknya tergerai lembut menutupi punggung rampingnya. Selagi kaki jenjangnya terbalut _stocking_ bewarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan.

" Iya.. " Jawab Natsu setengah berbisik. " Hey Luce. "

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasih yang berada tepat di hadapannya. " Sudah berapa lama ya sejak pertemuan pertama kita? " Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis cantik itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" Berapa lama? "

" Iya... "

" Entahlah, Natsu. Tak pernah kuhitung." Lucy tersenyum kecil. " Dan tak ingin kuhitung."

" Kenapa? " Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Karna.. " Lucy menggumam pelan. Mengangkat setusuk dango manis dengan rasa coklat yang telah Natsu pesan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tiga bulatan sedang dengan taburan wijen itu terlihat menggiurkan di matanya.

" Karna? " Natsu kembali bertanya.

" Karna... Aku tak peduli. Mau itu baru satu tahun. Enam tahun. Atau bahkan seratus tahun... Asalkan itu bersamamu, aku takkan sungkan. " Lanjut gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Permata coklatnya tepat memandang langsung manik onyx milik Natsu yang bersinar oleh pantulan cahaya dari kedai itu. Membuat bias rona tipis yang muncul di pipi pemuda itu.

" B-bodoh. " Lucy terkikik pelan setelahnya. " Diamlah, Luce. "

" Hahaha... Baik- baik, Natsu. " Ucap gadis itu sesaat setelah tawanya reda." Kalau begitu, ayo makan. "

" Sudah lapar, ya? " Kini gantian Natsu yang menggodanya.

" Oh ayolah, kau tidak lihat apa Natsu? Dango coklat di sini benar-benar membuatku tergiur! " Sanggah gadis cantik itu.

" Hahaha... Terserah kau saja, Luce. "

Ya. Terserah.

Karna yang Natsu pikirkan sekarang hanyalah wajah bahagia yang Lucy tunjukkan begitu gadis itu menemukan sebuah benda yang akan membawa mereka pada jenjang kehidupan yang baru.

Sebentar lagi.

Tuk.

" -Ugh. " Lucy mencercah pelan begitu didapatinya sebuah batu keras yang ada di dalam bulatan dango terakhir yang ia makan. " Apa ini? " Tanyanya bingung. Tanpa ragu gadis itu membuka bibirnya sedikit. Mengeluarkan ' batu ' yang tercampur adonan dango tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

Namun bukan hanya batu yang matanya kini lihat.

Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah cincin bermata merah muda tengah bersinar dengan indahnya di genggaman tangannya. Membuat gadis itu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

" A-aku... Natsu-"

Seketika Natsu tersenyum lebar, begitu rencana yang telah ia susun sejak hampir enam bulan yang lalu kini telah mencapai puncaknya.

" Iya, Luce. "

" A-aku tak percaya... " Lucy setengah tergagap. Menatap Natsu dengan mata coklatnya yang terlihat berbinar.

" Kau harus percaya. " Natsu Tersenyum makin lebar. " Luce-"

" Aku tak percaya ini Natsu! Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang lain yang menemukannya! "

_' Eh? '_

Seketika Natsu terdiam di tempatnya. Mencoba memproses apa yang barusan Lucy ucapkan.

" H-hah? "

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih Natsu! Coba bayangkan! Kalau cincin pemata yang tak sengaja tercampur ke dalam-"

_' Tak sengaja? '_

" -adonan dango yang Mira buat ini dimakan orang lain? Pasti akan mereka ambil tanpa peduli seberapa penting cincin ini bagi Mira! "

_' Cincin... Bagi Mira? '_

" Iya! "

Natsu mengerjap seketika begitu dirinya sadar bahwa apa yang terlintas di pikirannya barusan terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

" L-luce? " Natsu memanggil kekasihnya ragu. " K-kau berfikir bahwa itu milik Mira? "

" Tentu saja! Siapa lagi? " Lucy mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bingung akan pertanyaan retoris yang pemuda itu lontarkan.

" T-tapi.. "

" Aku akan berikan cincin ini pada Mira sekarang. Tunggu di sini. " Perintah gadis itu.

" T-tapi... "

Namun gadis itu telah melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

_' Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? '_

.

" Mira? "

Mira yang tengah asyik memolish satu demi satu gelas yang ada di rak bar miliknya, membalikkan badan dan mendapati Lucy yang tengah tersenyum padanya. " Kau kehilangan sesuatu? "

" Kehilangan sesuatu? " Tanya Mira balik.

" Iya, sesuatu yang mahal dan berharga mungkin?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

" Mahal... Dan berharga? " Mira mengerutkan keuda alisnya kebingungan.

" Iya, sesuatu yang bersinar merah muda dan memiliki lingkaran yang bisa kau masukkan ke dalam jarimu? "

" Hah? " Mira mendesah pelan. Ayolah, apakah Lucy sedang mengajaknya bermain tebak-tebakkan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukan seharusnya gadis itu tengah berada bersama Natsu? " Maksudmu? "

" Haahh. " Kini gantian gadis pirang itu yang mendesah kesal. " Baiklah apa ini milikmu? " Tanya gadis itu cepat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin dengan permata merah muda.

Seketika Mira terdiam di tempatnya.

" Aku menemukannya di dalam dango coklat yang kumakan. Jadi... Kupikir ini terjatuh saat kau tengah menbuat adonan ini. " Ungkap gadis itu.

" I-itu.. " Mira tergagap. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

" Jadi benar 'kan ini milikmu? " Tanya Lucy sekali lagi.

" I-itu... Sebenarnya, Lucy-"

Bagaimana Mira harus menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Menceritakan kalau sebenarnya cincin itu sengaja ia masukan ke dalam adonan dango yang akan Lucy makan? Menceritakan kalau sebenarnya kehadiran cincin itu sudah direncanakan Natsu dan teman-teman mereka di hari yang penting bagi keduanya ini? Menceritakan kalau sebenarnya Natsu akan-

" MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! "

Teriakan Natsu terdengar begitu keras di kedai mungil tersebut. Membuat puluhan pasang mata yang tengah memenuhi kedai tersebut kini menatap tak percaya ke arah Natsu yang tengah bersimpuh tepat di hadapan Lucy. Membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut dan tanpa di sadari membuka sedikit bibir ranumnya.

" A-apa? " Tanya gadis pirang itu ragu.

" Luce. Cincin itu- sebenarnya itu dariku! " Ungkap pemuda itu kemudian. " Aku sengaja menaruhnya ke dalam dango yang akan kau makan. Jadi begitu kau menemukannya dan bertanya Apakah ini dariku... Aku akan mejawab iya dan langsung melamarmu." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan rona mera yang terlihat jelas di pipinya. " Tapi kau malah mengira kalau itu cincin Mira yang jatuh ke dalam adonan... " Lanjutnya berbisik.

" N-natsu.. "

" Makanya sekarang... Daripada kau makin salah paham." Natsu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Menatap dalam permata coklat milik gadis yang begitu ia sayangi.

" ... "

" L-luce? "

" Y-ya Natsu? " Lucy mengerjap. Menatap Natsu penuh keyakinan selagi rona merah dengan cantiknya terlukis di pipi mulus miliknya.

_" Marry me. Will you? "_

.

.

Dengan setusuk dango coklat. Dengan uap hangat teh yang disajikan. Dengan embun putih yang menempel di kaca. Dan dengan alunan rintik hujan yang jatuh di tanah.

Di pertengahan bulan februari itu, di tanggal yang sama. Di waktu yang sama dan tentu di tempat yang sama pula,

Natsu ikat janji pada Lucy yang telah ia kenal selama enam tahun lamanya.

Dan biarkan mereka merajut kisah baru selama enam tahun lagi, enam tahun setelahnya, dan bertahun-tahun lagi hingga Tuhan memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

.

" I-iya, Natsu... "

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Kepikiran cerita ini pas dengerin lagu Otona ni Naru Kimi he yg jadi soundtracknya Bleach.

Manis deh lagunya.

Btw, Happy Valentine, ya! Untuk yg merayakan sih ;)

planningnyaa cerita ini mau kubikin triplechap dengan pair yang berbeda di setiap chapternya.

Saa~

**Mind to Review? ****どうもありがとう****! :)**


End file.
